The Other Side of the Door
by NikkiB1973
Summary: Bella is riding the motorbike when she accidentally loses control and hits her head. When she wakes up she finds herself in a very surreal situation... Another plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. Set in New Moon AU...
1. Chapter 1

**The Other Side of the Door**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Another plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone, two in one week! Now I must get back to finishing the next chapter of Wolfie, LOL. Nikki **_

Bella flew down the dirt track on the motorbike, hair flying wildly in the wind, her heart racing with exhilaration. She never realized how addictive the adrenaline could be when doing something reckless. Edward's honeyed tones echoed in her ears pleading with her to slow down, but it only made her increase speed. She leaned further over the bike's handlebars, focusing on the road ahead. Her long hair continued to whip wildly in the wind and a piece blew over her eyes, blinding her. The bike wobbled as she let go of one of the handlebars to claw the hair out of the way, but to no avail. Before she knew what had happened, the front wheel of the bike connected with a rock that was jutting out, Bella sailed over the front of the bike and landed in a crumpled heap her head connecting with the same rock. Pain shot through her skull and everything went black as she sank into unconsciousness.

XXXXXX

Bella was fighting for breath, her head suddenly came up from under the water and she gasped for air. Shaking her head she moved her wet hair out of the way and peered around, trying to get her bearings. What she saw stunned her. She was no longer sitting astride the motorbike; her disbelieving eyes took in the white tiled walls, the one small window high up on the wall. Glancing around fearfully she saw a white sink and toilet, a small mirrored cabinet adorned one wall with a towel rail underneath it. Bella shivered and goose pimples began to appear on her arms. She finally looked down at herself and realized that she was sitting in a bath, completely naked. She couldn't stop the scream from escaping her lips.

The door was shoved open and a half naked Jacob ran into the bathroom, a pair of jeans hanging unbuttoned on his hips. A towel was slung around his muscular shoulders and his short, black hair was dripping with water. "What the hell? Bells, honey what's wrong?"

Bella became frozen as she watched him approach the bath and kneel down beside it. He reached out and pulled her close to his chest. She relaxed into his embrace momentarily before she suddenly recalled that she was completely naked. She pulled away from him and sank lower into the tepid water, her arms crisscrossing her breasts, trying to hide them. Jacob frowned at her, his face awash with confusion.

"What are you doing? I have seen them enough times, what..."

"Get out..." Bella finally found her voice.

Jacob's dark eyes widened, "What's wrong with you?" The hurt was clear in his tone.

"I don't...I...please can you just give me some privacy I need to get dressed. Where are my clothes?" Bella begged, dropping her eyes from his, unable to bear seeing the downcast expression on his face.

"Right...I'll just throw some through the door..." he gave her one last disappointed glance before disappearing swiftly from the room.

Bella carefully climbed out of the bath and wrapped one of the towels around her, her mind was whirling. Why the hell was she in a bath naked? Why was Jacob the one to come running when she screamed? He had intimated that he had seen her unclothed before? The last thing she remembered was riding the motorbike and then blackness. Her mind felt fuzzy with all the unanswered questions. She didn't know what to do. The door opened again and Jacob chucked a pair of jeans and a t-shirt into the room. He shut it again just as quickly. Bella dried herself and then pulled the clothes on, glad to cover her nakedness.

She stood for a few minutes, unsure what to do next. She couldn't stay in this room for eternity, she needed answers to what the hell was going on and the only person who could possibly help was her half naked best friend. The image of him running to her assistance, with his jeans hanging low on his hips and his hair dripping with water made pleasant tingles run through her body. She couldn't get the sight of his incredible body out of her head; her Jacob had grown up into a sexy man. Bella shook her head to clear it. What was she thinking? She was in the middle of a bizarre situation and all she could think about was Jacob's muscular body. What about Edward? She had ridden the damn bike to hear his voice and ended up here. Sighing heavily Bella plucked up all her courage and finally left the bathroom, wondering what she would find on the other side of the door.

XXXXXX

A short hallway led Bella to a set of bedrooms. She glanced into the first room and found it empty; she crept toward the second one and peered inside. Jacob was sitting on the end of a king size bed; he was holding something in his hands and staring at it intently. As soon as he heard her movement his head shot up and he gave her a hopeful smile.

"Feeling better honey?"

Bella nodded her head and cautiously approached him; she perched on the bed beside him and looked at what he was holding. She gasped as she saw herself in the photo; she was standing beside Jake smiling into the camera. He was dressed in a white open necked shirt and black trousers, while she was wearing a simple white, empire line dress, holding a bouquet of flowers. Her long hair was half up and the rest flowed down her back. More flowers had been woven into her hair like a crown.

"Our wedding?" She enquired.

Jacob passed her the photo, he looked at her curiously. "Yeah, you looked so beautiful Bells."

Bella touched the photograph reverently. She was almost blinded by how happy she seemed when the picture was taken. She felt Jacob slip his arm around her shoulders and his warmth enveloped her. Unconsciously she leaned into his side and they both remained silent as they continued to look at the picture. Bella was still totally confused by what was happening. Had she woken up into some sort of parallel universe? Was this all some kind of bizarre dream? Jacob was the only one who could answer some of her questions. She didn't want to upset him like earlier so she decided to ask him subtly about their life together without revealing she had no memory of any of it.

"This was a good day, wasn't it?" She began. Jacob's face lit up and she knew he was remembering a happy time.

"It was the best day of my life. I still can't believe that after all that happened you finally agreed to marry me." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, drawing her closer to his side.

"Yes," Bella continued to play along, hoping to fish out some more information. "I love hearing you talk about how you proposed, tell me now Jake, please?"

Jacob gave her one of his sunny grins; it reminded her of the boy she had just been riding the bikes with. She gazed up at him and watched as a myriad of expressions crossed his face. Her hand wandered of its own accord and found his; she squeezed it gently waiting for him to start his story.

"Well after you came back, I was trying to pretend that I had moved on with my life, remember?"

Bella gave him a small smile. "Yeah..."Where had she come back from? Everything was so confusing.

"It didn't take you long to win me round. I was so hurt back then, Bells. I'm sorry how I was when you first came to see me." he apologised.

Bella frowned, having no knowledge of what he was talking about. "I probably deserved it, Jake. I usually do. Carry on..."

Jacob laced his fingers with hers and pulled her hand up to kiss the back of it. The warmth from his kiss sent a pleasant shiver all along her skin. She found herself caught up in his gaze, the desire shining from them making her breathless. It took all of her willpower to tear her eyes away from his. "Tell me more, Jake", she whispered breathlessly.

Jacob smirked at her as if he knew the effect he had on her. "Well after you managed to convince me that you had left the leech for good, I..."

"I left Edward?" The words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Jacob's eyes narrowed at the mention of his hated love rival. "Yes, why are you saying it like that?"

Bella swallowed nervously, wondering how she was going to atone for her mistake. Jacob had dropped her hand and was taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself. Bella could never bear to see Jacob hurting. She shifted closer to him and picked up his hand and laid it on her cheek, pressing it into her flesh.

"I'm sorry, Jake. Please forgive me?"

Jacob's other hand reached up so he was cupping her face, he leaned forward and Bella was sure he was going to kiss her on the mouth. She licked her lips nervously, once again beginning to panic. His lips landed on her forehead and she closed her eyes, part of her disappointed that he had not kissed her on the mouth. She sighed and leaned into him. "Tell me more Jake."

"When you were back in my life, Bells, I needed to know that it was for good this time. I knew that you hated the idea of marriage, you had your wedding to your leech annulled and well I thought if you truly were committed to me then if I asked, you would not hesitate to say yes." Jacob continued his voice husky with emotion. "My dad had given me my mom's engagement ring, so I asked you to come for a walk on First beach with me, we went to the driftwood log and I made you sit down. I could see by the look on your face that you knew what I was planning. I thought at one point you were going to get up and bolt."

"Never..." Bella said softly.

Jacob smiled. "No, I got down on one knee and you said no, you made me sit beside you and then I asked you to marry me. I said that it didn't have to be right now but sometime in the future. I needed the reassurance that you would be mine one day. When you shouted yes and kissed me I was so happy."

Bella looked at the picture of her wedding day again. She could see the happiness shining from her eyes. After all that she had felt for Edward, had it really just unravelled so easily. He must have come back for her at some point. She did not want to question Jacob about that time of their lives. She could see how much it hurt him when she had mentioned Edward's name. Whatever had occurred between her and Edward, she had obviously made her choice to come back to Jacob. She felt his hand brushing back the wet tendrils of her hair, causing her to look up at him.

"Why did you act so weird earlier, Bells?" He asked her gently. "When you were in the bath you looked at me like I was a stranger?"

"I'm sorry; I fell asleep in the bath. I had an odd dream and was startled when I woke up, that's all." She lied.

Jacob looked at her searchingly for a moment before nodding. "Okay, you're alright now though, right?"

"I'm fine," Bella replied reassuringly.

Jacob wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back down onto the bed with him. She squealed with surprise when he rolled them over and he hovered above her. He stared down into her eyes, a wicked smile on his lips. "So, now can we enjoy our honeymoon? After all we have been travelling for a while and now that we are both cleaned up I wouldn't mind some alone time with my beautiful wife."

"Our honeymoon..." Bella echoed him. No wonder she had not recognised anything. They must be staying in some kind of holiday home. Nervousness crept up on her and her cheeks flushed red.

"Don't worry honey; there is no need to be nervous. It's just you and me, Jake and Bells..."

"Yeah, Jake and Bells..." Bella felt her body relax and before she was aware of his intentions, Jacob leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers.

XXXXXX

Bella opened her eyes and regretted it as the harsh hospital strip lights bored down into her pupils. She winced as she squinted trying to adjust her eyes to the light. Her head was pounding and it hurt to move. Why was she in hospital?

"Jake, where are you?" her voice sounded pitiful to her ears.

"I'm right here..." she managed to turn her head and he came into view.

"Your hair is longer again. What's happening?" She mumbled.

Jacob shifted his chair closer to her bed. "My hair has always been long. You hit your head really hard on the rock. Do you remember coming off of the bike?"

"Sort of...Jake I had a really weird dream..." She gazed at him adoringly and it made Jacob's eyes open wide. Bella Swan had never looked at him like that, ever. He hoped that she wouldn't go back to how she was before. He loved seeing the light shining behind her beautiful brown eyes.

"Was it a good weird dream, Bells?" He enquired, transfixed by the expression on her face.

"Oh yes..." her words came out in a breathy sigh.

"Was I in it?"

Bella actually giggled, even though the motion made her head begin to spin. "Oh yeah, you were definitely in it."

Jacob couldn't stop the grin from forming on his lips. "Are you sure you are okay? You seem so different."

"In what way am I different?" Bella asked him.

"You seem happy..." Jacob said in wonder. "What changed?"

Bella moved her arm and held out her hand. Jacob reached out and caught it; he leaned forward and dared to kiss the back of her hand. He glanced up at Bella hesitantly waiting for her reaction. She just smiled at him lazily and he relaxed.

"Even though I was asleep I woke up," Bella replied.

Jacob laughed at her odd statement, though he understood her meaning perfectly. "You're weird Bells, but I love ya anyway." He teased.

Bella felt her eyelids begin to close again as exhaustion crept up on her. "Right back at ya, Jake." She murmured as she fell into a dreamless sleep."

**FIN**

_**A/N-Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Other Side of the Door**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-I just felt like adding a bit more to this story. When I get inspired I just have to write it down or it is gone forever, LOL ;) Hope you all had a happy Easter.**_

**Part Two**

Bella and Jacob looked mournfully at Charlie as he loaded the bikes in the back of Bella's Chevy and pulled the tarpaulin across them so they were completely covered up. He was muttering angrily to himself as he tied the tarp down. "I can't believe you would both be so stupid, these are death machines. How many times have I warned you about motorbikes."

"I'm sorry dad..." Bella said for the hundredth time. She rubbed at her bandaged wrist. It was itching like crazy, it was just another injury brought on by the bike riding. Even though she no longer rode them to hear Edward's voice, she still enjoyed the rush of adrenaline tearing along the dirt track brought her. Unfortunately this time her dad had caught her and Jacob out. The words of anger he had unleashed on them both was still ringing in their ears.

Charlie whirled around and glared at them both. "I have had a talk with Billy, we have both decided it would be best if you both spent some time apart. You are grounded for a week starting from today." He said firmly.

Jacob and Bella looked at each other in alarm. They unconsciously moved closer together as they gazed at him with distraught expressions. "Dad no...you have the bikes it's not like we can ride them again anyway. We promise that we have learnt our lesson. Haven't we Jake?" Bella pleaded.

Jacob nodded his agreement. "Yes sir, we have."

Charlie snorted. "Calling me sir won't change anything. Bells get in the truck." He ordered.

"Dad, please..." she tried again.

"Get in Bella..." he said sternly. He was not going to be complacent in disciplining his daughter again, look what had happened when she was dating that Cullen idiot. She had actually run away and hurt herself. She may not have run off this time, but she had still hurt herself. Charlie liked Jake a lot, but he was a teenage boy and they couldn't be trusted. He remembered what Billy had been like at that age. He grimaced at the thought and glared at Jacob again. "I do not expect to see you around my daughter for the next seven days..." He warned.

Jacob did not say anything, there was no point. He would be seeing Bells later, whatever her dad said. He watched her climb into the truck and as it pulled away she stared out of the window at him. He gave her a cheeky wink and grinned when she returned it.

XXXXXX

It was darker than Jacob had expected, he had brought a torch with him to light the way, but now he was outside the Swan house he needed to turn it off. He slipped as quietly as he could around to the back of the house and stood by the tree that grew just outside Bella's window. He took a deep breath, he could do this. She had promised to keep her window open for him to climb through. He adjusted the elastic band around his long, black hair to make sure that it was tied firmly back in place and then hesitantly reached up for the lowest branch. As soon as he touched it, the thin branch snapped off in his hand.

"Shit..." he mumbled, he wondered at his strength, just the other day he had twisted the top of the jam jar and it had shattered in his hands. He recalled Bella being impressed with the way he had hauled the bikes out of the back of the truck. Even though she had tried to hide her blatant ogling he had caught her out. He chuckled to himself at the memory.

"Right, Jacob Black, you are a teenage boy...you can climb this tree..." he mumbled to himself as he stretched up and clutched onto another branch and tested it gingerly. Aha, this one was much stronger. He hauled his body up and began to climb. He made sure to test each branch before putting any of his weight on it. Sooner than he thought he was level with Bella's window. He congratulated himself at how clever he was. Now he just needed to lean across and climb through the window. Hanging precariously from one branch, Jacob leaned across and caught hold of the windowsill, he balanced one foot on the branch and managed to put the other on the wooden sill. "Nearly there..." he mumbled under his breath.

With one hand clutching the branch above his head and the other holding onto the window frame, Jacob prepared to launch the rest of his body into Bella's room. For a brief few seconds he saw Bella lying fast asleep in her bed, her mouth slightly open as she snored. He frowned, she was supposed to be up ready and waiting for him. It was at this point that the branch he was clinging to suddenly snapped and Jacob found himself plummeting to the ground. He flailed his arms wildly as if that was going to be any help. He hit the ground with a hard thump, the breath torn from his body. The branch that had snapped landed on his temple, making a deep cut and knocking him out cold.

The noise made Bella sit up in her bed, her long hair fanning around her. She blinked blearily, trying to get the sleep out of her eyes. "Huh...what was that?" she said aloud. She gazed fearfully around the dark room, expecting a monster to attack her out of the shadows. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest until she saw the curtain move out of the corner of her eye. The window was wide open and the wind was blowing through making the room cold. Awareness hit her like a freight train. "Oh my god, Jake..." she gasped.

Bella scrambled out of her bed; her legs becoming twisted in her blankets in her haste. She ended up rolling off her bed and onto the floor, her head connecting with the corner of her bedside cabinet as she did so. Blackness clouded her vision as she slumped back against the cabinet and slipped into unconsciousness.

XXXXXX

Jacob woke up and groaned. His head felt heavy, he staggered up and tried to get his bearings. For some reason someone was shining a light in his eyes. He bet it was Charlie, he must have made quite a noise landing on the ground like that. Bella's father was going to be super pissed. He opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a weird sounding growl. He blinked his eyes in confusion, huh? His eyes were getting used to the light and as he turned his head around to get his bearings he realised it was not a torch being shone in his eyes, it was actually daylight. "Wow, I must have been out all night", he thought. "Nice of Bells to notice..."

He tried to move forward but he stumbled. For some reason he couldn't get his legs to co operate. He glanced down at his feet and let out a yell, which came out more like a howl. Two large paws were standing right in front of him. Shit, there must be a huge fucking wolf right there. How hadn't he noticed? Jacob looked up and found nothing in front of him, huh? He turned around in a circle and saw a flash of a russet coloured tail. This wolf was playing games with him. Maybe it was a young one,not yet at the stage where it was able to rip off a humans head. Jacob's heart which had been hammering in his chest calmed down. Maybe he could just slip away from the wolf.

He began to shuffle backwards, his legs getting tangled up with each other as he did so. He fell back onto his haunches with a yelp. What the hell was wrong with his limbs? And where had the wolf gone? He looked down again and saw the large paws, he then raised his head...nothing! No sign of any wolf. He glanced to the side and saw the brief flash of the red tail. A horrible feeling made itself known in the pit of Jacob's stomach...there was no fucking way? He scrambled up onto his four legs...FOUR LEGS? A weird whimpering sound came out of his mouth as it hit him. He was the freaking wolf! Jacob let out a loud howl and began to stagger around in a circle.

"Help me, Bells. Help me!" The words came out as a frantic bark.

A loud scream made him stop in his tracks, off to one side stood Bella. She was dressed in a pair of skin tight jeans and a t-shirt with the words WOLF CHICK emblazoned across the front. Her lovely hair was up in a messy bun, a few strands hanging around her face. He couldn't help but stare at her, she looked so sexy. Bells never wore clothes like this. He stepped a bit closer, examining her closely, it wasn't just her clothes that made her look different, she appeared to be a few years older, maybe around twenty or so. Her large brown eyes kept staring up at him with fear.

"Bells, it's just me..." Jacob barked at her. He growled in irritation as she shrank back from him. How the hell was he supposed to let her know it was him? He moved forward again cautiously. She stood frozen to the spot as he approached. When he reached her he sniffed her over carefully, inhaling her scent. She smelt of strawberries, it was lovely...

"Ugh, what am I doing?" He thought to himself. "I am sniffing her like a freaking animal."

Bella trembled in front of him. "Don't eat me..." she squeaked. "I taste horrible."

Jacob's ears twitched at the sound of her voice, it sounded so loud to him. "I'm not gonna eat you, Bells." he barked at her irritably.

Bella shrank back from him; as she did so he got a good look at the top of her arm, his eyes zeroed in on a tattoo she had inked on there. It was only small but with his keen eyesight he could see it clearly. He recognised the symbols of his family tree. His dad had a pendant hanging from a leather rope around his neck, he never took it off. He had told Jacob that it was an old family heirloom and represented the Black family. Entwined within the pattern was both his and Bella's names.

He grinned happily at Bella, not realising that it showed all of his teeth. "Don't hurt me..." Bella pleaded again as she curled up into a ball. "I have no idea where I am or what is going on. God I can't believe this is happening to me again. At least the older Jake was with me last time, even if he saw me naked..." she mumbled to herself.

With his newly enhanced hearing Jacob heard everything she said. What did she mean again and he saw her naked? He felt totally confused and wished he could just speak to her, damnit. He closed his eyes in frustration, willing himself to turn back to his human form. His vision turned black as this thought went through his mind and pain flared through his bones as he felt his body turning in on itself. He cried out in pain as he heard Bella scream again.

Jacob landed on his hands and knees with a thud,his eyes flying open as he stared at the ground. He took heaving breaths to calm himself down. Now what? He raised his head and gazed up at Bella. Her eyes were round as saucers as she looked down at him.

"Bells?" he questioned, his voice sounding hoarse. What the hell was happening to him?

"Jake..." she whispered, approaching him slowly and kneeling down a little way from him. "You...wolf and then boom...you were you again...and why are you completely naked?" Her voice rose at this last part as her pale skin flushed red.

Jacob lowered his head and glanced at his lower half. "Ooops..." he looked at her again and gave her a sheepish grin. "I heard what you said earlier. It seems that we have both seen each other naked now..."

XXXXXX

Jacob sat opposite Bella as she finished her explanation. "So that was why you were saying all those weird things in the hospital that time you hit your head..." He mused.

"Yeah...we were like married and everything. You looked like you do right now...you know all the muscle mass and...the rest." Her face blazed red as she ogled him again. "Jeez will you please put on some clothes, Jake."

"Duh...where are they supposed to come from. Not too long ago I had four paws and fur." He complained. "Although you seem to like what you see..." He stood up and began to parade in front of her, flexing his muscles as he did so.

"You are such a teenage boy..." she yelled at him in annoyance, while she discreetly eyed him up at the same time. "At least the older you I met before was mature and very gentlemanly."

Jacob sat back down. "Really? Are you sure that was me? He sounds like a right douche..."

Bella narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes it was definitely you...maybe you are not the real you right now. Maybe you are not the real Jake...but another one..." she said in triumph.

Jacob looked at her like she had really lost it. "So there are three of me now. One that is 'older and mature'" he made air quotes as he spoke, " and another who is the teenage me, which is who I am and the third who turns into a huge wolf."

Bella felt confused. "Yeah...I s'spose...damn I have no idea." She admitted, floundering.

Jacob studied her carefully. God she looked so damn hot. "What about you then WOLF CHICK? This is not your usual attire?" He waved his hand in front of her.

Bella finally looked down at herself. "Huh? Wolf Chick? Where did this tattoo come from? It looks like the one on your arm..."

Jacob tuned his head to look at his heavily muscled bicep. Wow he must have really been working out. He glanced at the tattoo, yeah she was right, it was a bigger version of her own. "This is all so weird..."

"Yeah...I wonder what it all means. At least my earlier vision made some kind of sense. It pulled me out of my funk, but this?" She shook her head in bewilderment.

"Oh my god, please tell me my future is not going to consist of me turning into a big hairy dog..." he said in alarm.

Bella looked at him in sympathy. "You were a cute wolf. All that lovely red fur and stuff. If you hadn't been so rude and growled at me I wouldn't have been so scared."

"I was trying to talk to you Bells..." He complained. "I didn't know what was happening, did I?"

Bella suddenly burst into laughter. This was just all too funny. She fell onto her back as tears rolled down her cheeks. Jacob was not amused. He watched her trying to catch her breath, but to no avail.

"This isn't funny..." he muttered, trying to keep his own mirth inside. She looked so darn pretty as she lay spread eagled on the ground; cheeks flushed red and her chest rising and falling with each breath she took.

"Oh it so is..." Bella gasped out as she wiped at her eyes.

Jacob gave her a sly grin as he quickly straddled her body and began tickling mercilessly down her sides, making her scream out with more laughter. "Don't Jake...I can't take it..."

He stopped his assault and grinned down at her. She smiled back up at him; they both fell silent as the atmosphere between them began to change. "Bells..." Jacob said softly as he gazed down at her, he slowly leaned down so that he hovered above her, their lips inches apart. She could feel his warm breath heating up her skin.

"Jake..." she responded breathlessly. She watched wide eyed as he inclined his head closer. As his lips neared hers she let her eyelids drift shut as she waited for him to kiss her.

That was when she head her father's voice. "What the hell is going on here?" He roared...

XXXXXX

Jacob's eyes snapped open to see a furious looking Chief Swan glaring down at him. He was lying on his back under the tree and it was dark again. He saw Bella standing behind her father, rubbing the top of her head with one hand.

"What happened?" He asked in confusion. He tried to move his head but a sharp pain made him cry out.

"What happened?" Charlie blustered. "I was sleeping when I suddenly heard a loud thump, I got up thinking we were being burgled only to find my daughter out cold on the floor. I finally manage to wake her up and she begins babbling about wolves and broken trees and I look out the window and find you knocked out on the ground." He ran out of breath as his anger increased.

"The branch broke when I was trying to climb through Bells' window..." Jacob was so out of it he had forgotten who he was speaking to.

Charlie's face reddened even further as he heard his daughter curse behind him. "CLIMB THROUGH MY DAUGHTERS WINDOW? YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER WAS AT YOUR AGE. THAT'S IT YOU ARE BOTH GROUNDED FOR A MONTH..." he roared.

Jacob moaned as Charlie's loud voice pierced his skull and reverberated around his head. He glanced over at Bella who was shaking her head in disbelief. "Shit..." he mumbled before he passed out again.

XXXXXX

One month later and Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table going though his bills. Jacob and Bella were in the lounge watching an old movie. It was the first time they had been 'officially' allowed to see each other since the tree climbing incident (although they had managed to sneakily spend time together behind Charlie's back, a month was a long time!).

Charlie opened his telephone bill and stared at the rather large set of numbers that were swimming before his eyes. His face heated up as his ire increased. The kids may not have been spending time together physically, but from the huge phone bill he was staring at they must have been talking to each other constantly instead.

"JACOB, BELLA GET IN HERE NOW..." he yelled out.

_**A/N-I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Other Side of the Door**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I apologise for not replying personally. I have strained my wrist so have been finding it hard to type. It has taken me a while to type this out. I hope you enjoy. Thanks again...Nikki :)**_

**Part Three**

It took a lot of apologising and promises to behave to get Charlie to calm down after the latest incident with the cost of the telephone calls. Bella made sure to wait on her dad hand and foot by cleaning and cooking his favourite meals. Jacob pitched in by washing and servicing the cruiser. He also did a few jobs around the house, such as mowing the lawn and repainting the bathroom. This pleased Charlie immensely and he declared that he was happy that they had both paid their dues and they were forgiven. Billy on the other hand grouched that Jacob never did anything like that around his own home, which forced poor Jacob to do twice the work he had anticipated to please both of the dads.

"I tell you Bells, I have had it. Our father's are enjoying punishing us." Jacob complained to Bella one evening after he had been made to fix the baseboards in the living room of his house. Billy had watched him the whole time, making sure that he didn't cut any corners and issuing useless advice.

"Aww is poor Jakey exhausted," she teased, coming up behind him and massaging his shoulders.

"Yes I am, but keep doing that and I might just get over it." He grinned as he closed his eyes and gave a contented sigh.

"As if..." Bella slapped him on the back of the head and went to sit back at the dining table so she could finish her calculus homework.

"You're a damn tease, Swan." Jacob moaned as he went to join her.

"You need to get on with your own school work," Bella shoved his textbooks in front of him and gave him a smug smile.

"Ugh..." Jacob pulled a face as he grabbed hold of the book and reluctantly opened it. He fiddled with his pen and drew a sad face on the front of the text book. "Bells," he said eventually.

"What?" Bella asked; she had an intense look of concentration on her face as she tried to plough her way through the difficult equations.

"We never actually talked properly about what happened. I mean you keep saying it was a bizarre dream, but it kinda seemed real to me. Don't you find it odd we both had the same vision and you did admit that it had happened to you before..." His voice tailed off as he watched her reaction closely.

Bella glanced up at him irritably. "Jake, seriously? How can it be real? I mean you were a freaking wolf for god's sake. Do you really believe that is your future?"

"Well how do you explain the fact that we both had the same experience then?" Jacob demanded, he was desperate to get a straight answer out of her.

"It's just coincidence, Jake. I always have odd dreams. The first one was just some sort of weird reaction to hitting my head on that damn rock." She brushed his questions aside, not really wanting to talk about it. She had enough of the supernatural in her life when she had been with Edward. Now that he was gone and she was getting past the hurt, she no longer wanted to think about it. She was enjoying just being a normal girl, doing simple every day things. "Look I need to finish my homework and you need to make a start on yours."

Jacob sighed, she could be so stubborn. It was obvious she wasn't going to talk about it again today. He pulled his text book in front of him and began to start his assignment.

XXXXXX

Bella brushed out her long hair until it shone. It was an old habit from her childhood but she made sure to comb through the soft strands one hundred times. It was a ritual she and her mom had gone through before going to bed each night. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Her skin was so pale, but as she had been eating a lot better of late, her face had filled out again; losing the gaunt look she had been sporting. Her complexion looked much better and her hair shinier. Even though she would never be convinced that she was pretty, she at least conceded to herself that she looked a lot better than she had done after Edward had left her. There, she had even just thought his name without falling into a sobbing heap. She was quite proud of herself for that.

With this thought in mind, Bella retired to bed; pulling on a tank top and pair of loose sweats. It was a mild night so she just had the light duvet covering her. She pulled out her I-Pod and put the small headphones into her ears. Scrolling down her list of tunes until she found her current favourite, she lay back on her pillow and closed her eyes as she listened to Natasha Bedingfields 'Love Like This.'

XXXXXX

"Hey beautiful, time to get up..." Bella flung an arm over her eyes as she ignored Jacob's voice trying to rouse her.

"Ten more minutes," she complained. "God Jake why are you wakin..." Bella's eyes snapped open as awareness crept in. She glanced to the side and saw Jacob gazing at her lovingly. But it wasn't the younger Jacob; it was the older Jacob from her first vision.

"You are not a morning person are you Bells?" He teased her playfully. He quickly straddled her body and leaned down so that their noses were touching. He rubbed his nose against hers in a sweet eskimo kiss. "Although I know one way to make you smile."

Bella stared up at him in confusion. What the hell was happening? She had not hit her head this time. Was she dreaming? She saw him watching her closely, obviously waiting for her to answer his question. "Err...really? How?" She finally managed to whisper.

Jacob smiled at her as he gently pressed his lips to hers and began to kiss her. Bella was taken aback by his actions, but found herself reciprocating instinctively. His lips were soft and inviting on hers as he moved his mouth expertly with her own. She heard someone moan and was shocked when she realised the sound came from her. This seemed to encourage Jake as he intensified the kiss, slipping his tongue between her parted lips and wrapping an arm under her so that he could pull her body onto his.

Bella felt breathless. If this was a dream, it was an awesome one. Who knew that her best friend could kiss like this? Her hands wandered up his back and stroked the smooth skin, exploring every dip and curve of his toned torso and broad shoulders. Wow he must really work out. The Jacob she knew was already showing signs of the man he would become. She recalled how she would often admire the way his muscles moved under his skin when she watched him work on his car or fixing up the bikes. Jake often went shirtless when he was working on an engine. She often wondered whether he did it on purpose. He was extremely proud of his physique and would always tease her about her secret ogling (which she denied of course).

Jacob's hand cupped her ass and pulled her out of her musings. She could feel his erection pressing against her core and the unexpected thrill she got from his closeness stunned her. She needed to cool things down. This was something she had never experienced before with any man. "Jake, stop..." She pushed against his chest.

He rolled onto his back and groaned. "Bells it was just getting good. Why'd you stop?"

Bella took deep breaths to calm her nerves. A big part of her wished she hadn't stopped him, but she had no idea what was going on or why she was back here again. She turned her head to the side so she was facing him. "I'm sorry Jake. I thought we were in a hurry?" She hedged.

He gave her a small smile. "Yeah, I know you're right. Maybe we can revisit this moment later, huh?"

"Yeah," Bella couldn't help but return his smile, despite her confusion. He was just so damn cute and sweet.

XXXXXX

Bella came out of the steaming shower and quickly wrapped a towel around herself. The cold air hit her skin and goosepimples erupted along her arms. She shivered as she wrapped another towel around her long hair and slipped out of the bathroom. She glanced left and right to make sure that Jake was not nearby and padded down the hall to the room she had woken up in earlier. As she opened the door two strong arms suddenly grabbed her from behind and she was hauled back against a heated chest. She squealed in surprise.

"Sorry Bells, you looked like you needed warming up." Jacob chuckled as he began kissing the back of her neck softly. His arms tightened around her body as he rested his head on her shoulder. "Wanna head back to bed? I am sure we have time."

Bella didn't know what to do. Her body was reacting to his closeness; instinctively pressing back into him, savouring his warmth. But her head kept telling her she needed to stop things before they escalated. She still had no idea why she was back here again. If it was a dream it was a very realistic one. She felt one of his hands tug at the top of the towel, ready to pull it off as he kissed her neck again.

"Jake we are due at your dad's, remember? You told me he was expecting us early..." Bella said quickly. She heard him groan as he buried his head in the crook of her neck briefly.

"He always did manage to spoil our fun. Although he wasn't as bad as your dad. I am sure Charlie had a radar when it came to us. Do you remember the time he nearly caught us in the garage. You got dressed just in time. I miss the Taj..." he said regretfully.

Bella had no idea what he was referring to. She just nodded her head quickly before pulling away and heading into the bedroom. She liked this room, the king size bed took up a lot of the space. There was a lovely wooden bedside cabinet, made in a style she had never seen before. She must ask Jake where it came from. The wooden floor was covered over by a cream rug and the walls were painted the same colour. Mocha curtains hung at the large window which had now been opened. Bella peered out and gasped in surprise.

"We are in La Push," She said, spinning around to face Jacob.

"Uh, yeah. Where else would we be?" He asked in confusion. "You feeling alright honey? You have been acting a bit odd since you woke up."

Bella swallowed nervously. She had to try and act normal, otherwise he would question her further and she wouldn't know how to explain herself. She gave him a wan smile. "I'm fine. Err...I am just going to get dressed now." She said quickly; she studied the closed wardrobe which was made in the same style as the bedside cabinet. Where were her clothes?

Jacob watched her for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. "I'll go make us some breakfast." He offered.

"Okay, I'll be ready soon." Bella smiled at him again as he gave her one last confused glance and left the room.

Bella went over to the wardrobe and opened it. Her clothes were hanging on the left side. She quickly rummaged through and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt. She needed underwear; she opened one of the bottom draws and pulled out some skimpy panties. She held them up and looked at them dubiously. Surely they weren't hers? She shoved them back in the draw and dug right to the bottom until she found some plain black ones, along with a plain bra in the same colour. She tried to ignore the silky lingerie which made up most of the collection.

Getting dressed quickly Bella took a deep breath and headed out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. She grimaced as the she smell of burning eggs wafted down the hall. As if on cue the smoke alarm went off, followed by the sound of Jacob cursing. A smirk crossed Bella's lips; so the older Jake couldn't cook either. There was something reassuring about that.

With this thought in mind, Bella headed off to rescue breakfast.

XXXXXX

Jacob grabbed hold of Bella's hand as they left the house, she took the chance to take a good look at the house from the outside. A small gasp left her lips as she gazed upon the wooden structure; it was beautiful. She had dreamed about what type of house she would love to live in and it looked like Jake had made her vision a reality. The house was all one storey and consisted of three bedrooms, a large open plan kitchen and lounge. The outside was painted a chocolate brown colour. A verandah wrapped around the front portion of the house, hanging baskets adorned the front door and more colourful flowers in pots were placed strategically around the outside. Bella stood there, admiring everything; a happy smile on her face.

"This is beautiful. I can't believe I live here. This is amazing," she declared, squeezing Jake's hand.

He grinned at her. "You are so cute when you get all emotional. Perhaps you should thank the pack. We couldn't have got it all finished without them. I think you promised to whip them up a feast if I recall. We wolves get mighty hungry you know." He teased her playfully, before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

Bella felt her stomach drop. "Wolves? Pack?" She questioned him. "You're joking, right?"

Jacob's grin faded. "Bells, you are acting so strange. Look I am going to bring the truck round, you wait here. The pack will be at my dad's house by now. I need to help Quil and Embry set up the bonfire. It's gonna be quite a night. You're alright helping out with the food, aren't you? Leah can be a grouch when she is stuck in the kitchen. I don't know how Sam puts up with her at times."

"Leah?" The only Leah that Bella knew was Harry and Sue Clearwater's daughter. She was dating a guy called Sam Uley, he must be the one that Jake was referring to. She didn't know Leah that well, when she had met her she seemed rather intimidating. Bella wondered how they had become friends.

"Bells, are you sure you're okay? I mean if you feel unwell we..."

"Jake, I'm fine," Bella interjected quickly. "Go get the truck."

"Alright, as long as you're sure." He checked one last time.

"I'm sure," she reassured him.

He gave her a quick hug and a kiss and headed toward an outbuilding she had not really noticed as she had been too busy admiring the house. It must be a garage, a better version than the one at his dad's house. Bella smiled to herself, Jake could not survive without some sort of engine to work on. She went and sat down on one of the steps leading from the verandah to wait for Jacob. A small shaft of sunlight shone through the clouds and Bella closed her eyes, drinking in the warmth.

XXXXXX

"Bells, are you ever gonna get up?" Jacob complained, nudging her shoulder. It was ten in the morning. They were due at the beach to meet Quil and Embry by ten thirty. He had arrived at Bella's house, expecting her to be ready, only to find that she was still in bed. Charlie had let him in and told him to just head upstairs and wake her.

Jacob studied her carefully as he gently shook her again. She had a soppy smile on her face as she mumbled his name. "Jake..."

Wow, she must be dreaming about him. He leaned over her, grinning when she stretched her arms and legs as she started to wake up. Her eyelids fluttered open and she smiled at him lazily. "Where's my good morning kiss?" She pouted.

Jacob's mouth fell open. Did she just say what he thought she said. He tapped her on the forehead with his finger, making her jump."Are you feeling alright honey?"

Bella slapped his hand away and sat up abruptly, her hair falling around her face in a tangle. "What the hell? Where am I?" She stared around in confusion. "You're you again."

Jacob regarded her thoughtfully, understanding dawning on his face. "Bells, have you had another vision or something?"

She shook her head in denial. "I don't know what you mean. I was just having a weird dream. No biggie. Anyway what are you doing in my room so early in the morning?" She demanded.

"You're lying Bells. I can tell and it's not early it's gone ten o'clock." He shot back at her.

Bella flushed red with embarrassment. She pulled her duvet up to her chin. "I slept in okay. Just go back downstairs and wait. I will get ready."

Jacob did as she asked. Time was ticking on and he knew Quil and Embry would be pissed if they were late. "Hurry up then, Bells. But this conversation is not over. I will find out what you're vision was."

Bella flung her pillow at him in annoyance. He ducked easily and it sailed over his head. He gave her one last smirk before finally leaving her alone. She gave a heavy sigh and put her head in her hands. Part of her was sorry she had woken up, it was obviously a dream. What else could it be? Always in denial, Bella climbed slowly out of bed and headed for the bathroom to have a quick shower; images of the older Jacob flashing through her mind.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Other Side of the Door**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Four**

Bella sat back against the bleached out driftwood log and watched Jacob, Quil and Embry fool about in the ocean. True to form it did not take long before Jacob had divested himself of his t-shirt and strutted about bare chested.

"Unbelievable," Bella muttered to herself as she discreetly ogled her best friends abs.

Even though it was a warm day, Bella still felt a chill. She wrapped her arms around her knees and hugged them to her body as she sought heat. It wasn't working. She let out an irritated sigh. How was it that Jacob and his friends never felt the cold like she did. It was just not fair. A loud yell brought her out of her reverie and she turned her attention back to the boys. Her eyes widened as she saw the normally sweet Embry lose his temper at something Jacob had said. The two of them were facing off with each other; fists clenched. Quil immediately wedged himself between them and tried to calm the situation down.

Embry was not interested in making peace. He threw another insult at Jacob before turning his back, his whole body shaking with anger and stalking off. Jacob swore loudly and shoved Quil away from him. "Get off me Ateara."

Bella decided now was the time to intervene. She scrambled to her feet and jogged over to Jacob. "Hey, Jake what's all the fuss about?" She called out.

Jacob's head swivelled in her direction. He told Quil to back off again before heading over to join Bella.

"You're an ass," Quil complained. "I am going to find Em."

"Do what you want," Jacob said sullenly. "He is being an idiot."

"You're both douches," Quil shot back at him before he turned away and headed up the beach; following the footprints that Embry had left in the sand.

Bella stared at Jacob, stunned by his attitude. It was so unlike him to be so unfeeling. He finally reached her and abruptly sat down on the sand, staring moodily out at the choppy water. She sat beside him, crossing her legs and leaning forward so that she could get a good look at his face. "What started all that off?" She questioned him.

"Nothing, Embry is a fool. He can't take a joke," Jacob muttered darkly.

Bella frowned. "You've both been acting odd today. I have never heard you both have so many petty rows. Go after him Jake and apologise." She begged him.

Jacob snorted. "As if," he retorted defiantly. "Who needs him anyway."

Bella shook her head in disbelief. She had been looking forward to today, it wasn't often she got to spend time outdoors with Forks weather being so unpredictable. She stood up, brushing the sand off of her jeans. She was not going to waste her day spending time with Jake if he was going to be all pigheaded. "If you're going to be like that,I am heading home." She muttered.

Jacob glared up at her, an irritated expression on his face. "What's bitten you on the ass? I didn't have a row with you. I should have guessed you would take Call's side, you always do." He said; uncharacteristic jealousy written all over his face.

"I am not taking Embry's side. Like Quil said you are both idiots. I refuse to spend the day with you while you are in this mood." Bella replied angrily, turning her back on him and beginning to walk away.

She didn't get too far before she was suddenly tackled from behind. Jacob caught hold of her waist and yanked her backward. Bella shrieked in surprise as he fell on the sand, taking her down with him. He rolled them both over so that she was lying on her back as he hovered above her. Bella struggled to get away from him, but he pinned her hands to her sides and laughed as she cursed at him.

"I've got sand in my hair now, you idiot. Do you know how long that's gonna take me to get out. Let me go," she yelled at him.

Jacob grinned down at her. She looked too cute with her hair all messed up, her cheeks flushed with anger. Her beautiful brown eyes flashed fire. "Aww come on Bells, don't be all mad. I'm sorry okay. Embry just riled me a little. I promise to behave now, alright."

Bella gave a mock sigh, she was trying her best not to ogle his bare chest. She saw the play of his muscles under his skin as he breathed in and out. His skin was so smooth, she had a sudden urge to touch him. "You know you're sorta beautiful," she said without thinking.

Jacob's smile got wider. "Sorta beautiful, huh? I knew that you wanted me." He teased, lowering his head so that their faces were only inches apart.

"In your dreams," Bella grumbled. "Will you just get off me."

Jacob laughed again, quickly placing a sloppy kiss on her cheek before releasing her hands and then hauling her up onto her feet. "Come on Bells, say I'm forgiven. We can go back to my house and watch some T.V." He looked at her from under his long eyelashes.

"Ugh, do you still pull that face Jake. You have been doing that since you were like three." Bella rolled her eyes at him, trying to diffuse her sudden urge to kiss him. What the hell was wrong with her? It must have something to do with all the weird dreams she had been having about the older Jake. God, she needed to reign herself in before she embarrassed herself.

Jacob grabbed hold of her hand and swung their joined hands as they began to walk slowly up the beach.

XXXXXX

Jacob had his arm slung over Bella's shoulders as they watched the television. It hadn't taken long before she had dozed off. Her head was resting on his chest, the fine hairs on her head tickling his bare skin. He gently stroked the hair away from her face so that he could see her. She looked so peaceful; she really had no idea how beautiful she was. It had taken all of his limited willpower not to kiss her on her pouty lips today while they had been on the beach. He could feel things changing between them. It had started not long after she had hit her head on the rock when they had ridden the bikes. She still denied that she had been having any more visions. He knew that she had one that morning, but she refused to talk about it; flatly closing down any mention of the subject. It was frustrating not being able to get her to open up.

"Why don't you talk to me, Bells?" He murmured as she shifted restlessly in her sleep

"My Jacob..." Bella mumbled, her lips pursing as if she was expecting him to kiss her.

Jacob held his breath, waiting to see if she said anything else. He saw a smile cross her lips as she snuggled closer to his side. "I like that," she said softly, her fingers wandered up his chest and began to caress his skin. "You are so hot,"

He breathed deeply as Bella continued to stroke his chest, smiling and giggling in her sleep. Jacob was riveted by her actions. He tried to hold himself still so that he did not disturb her. After a few moments Bella sighed and a frown marred her forehead. "Damn, interrupted again," she complained, pouting.

Jacob reached out cautiously and tentatively touched her cheek. "Damn, I wish I could see inside your head, honey. I was with you before, why not now?"

Bella remained asleep, she pushed her body closer to his side and let out another soft sigh.

XXXXXX

The bonfire blazed hot, the smoke rising in the air in a spiral; an occasional spark lighting the dark night. Bella sat on Jacob's lap, his arms were wrapped around her tightly, keeping her warm. She had to concede she had never felt so contented in her life. Billy was sitting at the head of the bonfire surrounded by a circle of avid listeners. He had been spinning his tales for the last hour, the husky tones of his voice drawing his audience in so that they actually felt like they were living the ancient legends.

Bella kept peeking around at the gathered crowd. Jacob had called them his pack. She recognised some of them, Quil and Embry were there. They had greeted her with warm hugs and kisses on the cheek, until Jake had growled at them. Yes, he had growled. She was still shocked at that. As soon as she had arrived at the bonfire with Jacob, Leah Clearwater had conscripted her to help with the food. Bella still felt intimidated by Harry's daughter and hardly spoke as Leah barked orders at her. Sam, her boyfriend, had eventually arrived to help carry the food out, along with Leah's sweet brother Seth.

It was from Seth that she learned the names of the other guests. He had looked at her oddly as she begged him to tell her the names. He pointed out a guy called Paul, who just shot her an arrogant look when he caught her staring at him. Seth told her the other guy sitting next to Paul was called Jared. Bella had thanked him profusely which had made Seth laugh.

"You're joking right, Bella? You almost had me then. I thought you had banged your head and had amnesia or something." He said playfully.

Bella had joined in his laughter. "Yeah, I'm just joking. How could I not know Peter and Jason?" She nudged him playfully in the ribs.

Seth frowned. "You mean Paul and Jared, right?"

Bella gave another nervous giggle. "Just testing you again, Seth." She replied quickly.

"You can be so odd sometimes, Bella," Seth grinned at her. "Come on we better get you back to Jake before he loses it. You know how he can get when you are separated for too long."

"Yeah," Bella replied, completely confused. This dipping in and out of visions was so bewildering. She followed closely behind Seth as he led her back to Jacob.

XXXXXX

The night wore on slowly. Bella did not say much, afraid she would slip up and give herself away. Billy had finished his storytelling and now the music had started up. Jacob had offered her his hand, asking her to dance. She had shook her head fiercely.

"You know I can't dance," she whispered, afraid to be overheard.

Jacob had chuckled at her refusal. "Bells, why are you whispering? You know the pack can hear everything you say. Come on, I'll lead." He gave her a playful wink.

Did he just say that the pack could hear everything she said? Bella felt more confused then ever. Why did he keep referring to his friends as a pack. Was it a type of club? She was dying to ask, but did not want to show her ignorance. Seth already thought she was odd for asking questions. She did not want Jake to suspect anything. She was having an amazing time and did not want to wake up just yet.

She allowed Jacob to help her up and lead her to the edge of the bonfire. Sam and Leah were already swaying to the slow music. The guy called Jared was also dancing with another girl. She was staring up at Jared with stars in her eyes. Love was in the air there, Bella thought to herself. Jacob pulled her body taught against his; she could feel every inch of him. She couldn't help the small gasp that left her lips when his hands gripped her ass as they began to sway along with the music.

Bella rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes as she listened to the words of the song. She gave a happy sigh as she felt Jacob's heat surround her in a warm cocoon.

XXXXXX

Jacob couldn't take it anymore. Bella had literally crawled onto his lap. Her arms had encircled his neck and she pressed her body hard against his. She was mumbling words to the song 'My Girl' and smiling. It was like she was acting out her dream. Having her in his arms was pushing Jake over the edge. He was getting very aroused and was finding it hard not to kiss her. Damn he needed to wake her up.

"Bells," He said loudly, shaking her gently.

"My Jacob," Bella sighed dreamily, burrowing her head in the crook of his neck.

"Bella, you have to wake up," Jacob said desperately, shaking her a little.

Bella's eyes suddenly flew open and she stared into his. Their faces were inches apart; their lips almost touching. It took her a moment to realise that she was straddling his lap, her arms wound around his neck in a death grip. She swallowed nervously. How the hell had she ended up in this position? Bella felt totally disorientated, one moment she had been dancing in the older Jacob's arms and now she was back in reality, sitting on her best friends lap, clutching onto him as if her life depended on it. How was she going to explain this one?

_**A/N-Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
